losing everything
by falcon360189
Summary: There is no longer a good summary. Features Amy, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, John, Trish, and many others. Rating Changed for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

_She slammed the door in his face and ran out of the hotel room._

_John Cena ran down the hall pulling her arm back "I swear I never touched her"_

"_Bull" she shouted I walked in and she was nearly on top of you._

"_I was drunk I couldn't help it" he pleaded_

_She broke away and smacked him in his face " you jerk I never want to see your cheating face again"_

_He stood there for what seemed like forever till he finally saw her disappear into another room. A room that he knew she would never come back from again._

End flashback

It had been six weeks since that night and he had not seen or talked to her since then.

He lay in his bed I really screwed up this time he thought.

Stacy walked in and jumped on the bed and started kissing his neck

"Stop" he said

She jumped up. What am I no longer good enough for you?

"Seeing as how I never loved you and you took advantage of me no you where never good enough for me." With that he pushed her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Vince McMahon owns all.

John Cena opened his eyes the whole nights happenings flooding back into his mind.

Flashback

"_Hey baby wanna come back to my hotel and get to have a go at the champ?"_

_The leggy blonde followed the drunken doctor of thuganomics out of the bar. On the way up he saw her with another man. He grabbed the leggy blonde and kissed her making sure that she saw what he was doing._

_The receded to his hotel room where she really got to know the champ._

_End flashback_

He glanced next to him seeing the leggy blonde ring rat that he had brought home that night he sighed "how am I ever supposed to win her back if I keep messing up" he wined.

The leggy blonde stirred "what the heck do you want her for when you have me?"

He shoved her clothes at her and left to take a shower. Before entering the bathroom he said, "Please get out before I return."

Walking out of the shower in nothing but a towel he looked at the bed to not see the same leggy blonde laying on it. There sat the one and only Stacey Keibler.

"What the heck do you want now" he asked

"Just to talk and to have you back" she said " I forgive you for what you said the other night you where in a bad move and I know you didn't mean it." She touched his arm and he pulled away.

"I can't love you when I love her" he went to his bags to get some clothes on

She stopped him but not with her hands but a simple kiss.

He pulled away looking at her funny

"Did you feel anything with that?" She asked simply

He shook his head no.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: i own no one in this story! I wish i did. I can only update on school days mostly or if my computer is being good then ill be able to update at home.

Chapter 3

Stacy backed John up against the wall kissing him again. This time John could not bear to push her away and quickly gave into the kiss. The two ended up in bed and again John sighed "I have taken another step back into trying to win her back."

He left the room to try and talk to her and explain what had happened. He knocked on the Camron natives room to be greated by a very sleepy rainbow-colored haired man.

"What the heck are you doing here so early in the morning?" Jeff said sleepily

"Is Amy around?" John asked intently

"No" Jeff murmered "why do you need Amy?"

"I have to know how I m going to patch things up with the one woman I love" John looked at the floor.

"So you need her to talk to her to see if she still loves ya back?"

"ya" John barely said it his throat dry from embarassment. Here he was talking to one person he never thought he would talk to and about what? Love.

"She is down at the bar with Matt" he shrugged. "Want me to go with you seeing as you have already woken me up?" Jeff asked.

"Sure if ya want I can always use the extra company."

Jeff dissapeared to get dressed he kissed his girlfriend Joanne on the cheek waking her up.

"Jeff honnie whats wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"I m going down to the bar with Cena wanna come with us?" Jeff said

"Sure hun lets get dressed" with that they went to get dressed.

IN THE HALLWAY

Cena paced in front of the rainbow haired guys room. What is taking him so long he thought but just then Jeff emerged with Joanne by his side.

"Hey Cena long time no see" Said Joanne happily taking John into a big hug.

"Hey sexy" Cena said as he hugged her back. He might not have been friends with the Hardy boyz but he was good friends with Joanne knowing her most his life.

"Well lets head down to the bar" Jeff said a little agitated

"this is gonna be a long night" wined Joanne 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: i own no one in this story Joanne is a frind whom i do not own. I know my puntuation is bad im using Notepad for this and it doesent check for grammer this I am sorry for. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten. FYI the text between these marks is the things they are thinking I forgot to tell everyone.

AT THE BAR

The trio arived in the bar and quickly spotted Amy downing Tequila and went to go sit near her.

"Hey guys" Amy said

"Ames I need your help please" John asked hurridley

"Sorry but she don t trust you anymore John. How can I help you when you broke her trust?" Amy asked already knowing the situation I mean this is her best friend.

"So what you are saying is that I need to build up her trust again in order to have her back?" John asked knowing a little more of what he had to do now.

"That and try being her friend before taking it further again." Matt said walking up with a beer in his hand.

"I m going to get a beer anyone want anything?" The younger Hardy asked.

Everyone shook there heads no and he set off for the bartender.

AT THE DESK

"Can I get a beer please?" Jeff asked

Out of the corner of his eye he saw some blonde hair to his side. He looked and it was her. He payed for his beer and decided to try and help John and go talk to her a bit.

"Hey long time no see" Jeff said creeping up behind her.

"Hey stranger want to sit down and talk?" She asked Jeff

Jeff sat down and they started reconissing there old days of traveling with each other before jJeff went to TNA.

"Would you go out with him again?" Jeff asked all of a sudden

"I don t know. I still love him but I can t trust him. I mean he cheated on me and tryed to lie about it." Trish said almost crying.

"He still loves you and he wasent lying you just werent there he was drunk" Jeff said deciding it might be time to tell her about that night.

FLASHBACK

"I don t wanna get drunk tonight I wanna go home early to go see my girl" John said as they entered the bar

"Alright man I ll make sure you don t drink a lot" said Joanne

"Thanks for comming with me I just didnt want to be alone" John said

"No problem Jeff is out doing things for TNA so I have nothing else to do. To be honest I was getting bored." Joanne said

"Alright lets sit down and order a round then we can leave if you want" John said searching for a table.

They sat down in the middle boothe in plain sight of the one and only Stacey Kebler. She watched them sit down after tonight she will be mineshe though. They ordered there drinks and as the bartender turned his back she slipped 2 pills in Johns drink then going out to the car to wait for them to leave.

John went to the cab with Joanne shortley after not noticing anything wrong. He entered the hotel by himself as Joanne went home and was follwed in shortley after by Stacy. They both entered the elavator and John started to doze in and out of accuall life. 

Stacy took this time to know the drugs had kicked in and kissed him. John not being in the right state of mind let the kiss continue then Stacy took him to his room where John had sex with her.

END FLASHBACK

"See John had no power over what he did, he wasent lying he was telling the truth." Jeff said as he finnally finished

"How do you know all of this?" Trish said astonished

" Joanne told me bout the bar then i heard Stacy telling Tori what she did finally" Jeff shrugged

"I have to go nice talking to you Jeff" She said

"Don t be a stranger Trish" He said

with that said she went to her room to do some much needed thinking. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing. Thanks for the regular reviewers. In the last chapter I put marks on the disclaimer that didn't show up, sorry for that the thoughts are in the single quotation marks. If I ever put a song or a poem on here know that it is mine, or a friends written by them or me. I do not copyright.

Trish's room 

She sat on the bed eyes red and full of tears. How could she have not believed him now that she knew the truth how could he ever want her back. She still loved him but thinking that he cheated on purpose made her hate him. She knew what she had to do if she wanted him back, but how would she get rid of the leggy blonde situation at hand?

She heard a knock on the door, she yelled, "Who is it" since she didn't want to get up. No one answered so she went to the door. No one was there instead there sat taped to the door was a note and a red rose.

The note red

I know you may hate me 

_But that can t be true_

_Cause love as pure as this_

_Will always be true_

_I can t live without you_

_And you know this is true_

_Please think about being my friend_

_Cause a life without you is no life at all_

_And I know it's my fault_

_I took that fall_

_I know I made a mistake_

_I don't know how I did it_

_But at least having you as a friend _

_I will always be with you,_

_Love John_

Trish now had tears pouring down her eyes again, after reading that note she knew what she had to do. Get her man back and quick before someone else finally got her way.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing and seeing as I only have 3 regular classes my whole seminar class can be devoted to writing. If you have any comments or concerns please tell me so I may fix the story to your liking. About the pairing it was either going to be Cena and Trish or Cena and Amy. This weekend I will be away with family (dang "family outings") so I will try to update before I leave.

Johns Room 

He had just returned from putting the rose and the letter on her door, he lay in bed trying to fight the tears. He remembered earlier that night after the younger Hardy returned to there table.

Flashback 

"Hey I thought you where only getting one drink, did you end up having 20?" John asked starting to laugh.

"Naw man I say your girl and decided to try and help" said the younger one taking a sip of beer.

John spat his drink out "YOU DID WHAT" he screamed

"I told her what I over heard and what Joanne remembered about that night" the younger Hardy shrugged Johns rage off.

"What did she say? Was she mad? Where did she go? Is she going to forgive me?" John was raving at this point

"Woe hold on man she said she had to leave, no she wasn't mad more astonished I think that you actually where telling the truth, I have no ideal on the other two questions I guess you ll just have to wait and find out for yourself." Jeff said before turning

"Thanks man" John said as he got a piece of paper and started to write

"No problem, anything to help love. If you ever need my help don't hesitate to ask." With that the younger Hardy and Joanne left.

"Man you got yourself in a bind man" Matt said

Amy smacked Matt "Its not like he meant to do this cause if he did I would have killed him myself" Amy said as she downed another tequila

"Thanks guys I m going to go do something" John said as he turned to leave

"C you" both Matt and Amy said in unison

John went to the floral shop in the hotel picking up a red rose Trish s favorite(an I have no ideal if it is her favorite I m just saying) with that he went and knocked on her door sort of hoping that she would not answer, when she did not answer for a while he taped the note on her door and ran back to his room.

End flashback

John heard a faint knock on his door; he jumped up hoping to god that it was Trish with an answer. But no instead there stood the leggy blonde that he now hating like white trash.

"What the heck do you want?" John asked almost shutting the door in her face.

Stacey knew he had been drinking and wanted to try and take full advantage of it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Trish stop dead in her tracks. She decided to make Trish pay for what she might do to the man SHE loved. There was no way she would let him go crawling back to him. She pushed herself on John and kissed him as passionately as she could.

Trish gaped and just as she was about ready to turn on her heel and leave John did the unexpected. He pushed Stacey away almost knocking her into the wall.

"Get the hell out of my life" he spat and shut the door in her face receding to his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you know the drill I no own so you can t sue.

In the hallway 

Trish walked triumphantly up to Stacy who was still staring at the door and smacked her.

"John might not hit women but I on the other hand have no problem in doing so" Trish spat

"What the hell he isn't with you so he is free game" Stacey said putting her hand on the red spot.

"No see Stacy this is where you are wrong, John and I are back together and I should have you arrested for drugging him to sleep with you" Trish said with a smirk.

"How in the heck did you know that" Stacy said astonished of the Canadians knowledge about her.

"A little birdie told me. Now if I was you I would turn and go spread my legs for some random guy before I seriously hurt you" Trish said mocking Stacy

Stacy left with a big huff and whispered to herself this aint over bitch

Trish knocked on Johns door and waited. He came to the door but didn't open it.

"Go the heck away Stacy before I do something I don't want to do" He yelled

She just knocked on the door again and finally he opened the door fist clenched into tight balls. As soon as he saw who was there his jaw dropped and his fists let go.

"Ahhh" was all John could muster to say

" Take a picture it might last longer" Trish laughed

"Sorry" John said as his eyes reverted to the floor. He didn't want her to know what she still did to him

Trish put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head

"Look at me" she requested

He did, as she asked not breaking the trance that he had looking in her eyes.

"I m sorry" she said

"Why should you be sorry, I m the one that cheated on you." John said surprised

"For not believing you" Trish said

"You had every right not to believe me. I gave you no reason to." John said trying to revert his eyes again only to be caught yet again by her fingers.

"We where a couple and couples are supposed to have trust. I was mad and didn't trust you but it was Stacy who I shouldn't of trusted. She took you away from me and if it weren't for Jeff I probly wouldn't be standing here right now. I would love to be your friend cause it hurts me just as bad as you." Trish took a deep breath

"Remind me to thank Jeff next time I see him cause I had to have you back in my life someway." John said smiling

"Only one problem John" Trish said

"What is that" John asked not wanting to know sort of

"I could never be friends with you" Trish said sadly

"Why not I know I hurt you but I didn't mean to I swear" John spat out

"Because" There where no more words spoken only her lips on his

John kissed her back the instant their lips touched. He so missed this feeling and when Trish pulled away he wanted to grab her and do it again.

"Because I love you to much to only have you as a friend" Trish finally finished smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: sorry for not writing I have been busy and I finished my English paper early so I thought I would write one. Again me no own anything not even Joanne (she owns herself) and any other people I put in here probley own themselves as well.

John could not speak nor move, his dream had come true, she still wanted him after all that had happened he still had a chance but he wasn't going to screw this one up this time. Without wasting another moment he pulled her into another heated kiss, which she willingly returned. Five minutes later they heard someone clear there voice and turned to see Joanne and Jeff laughing.

"Take a picture it will last longer" John said a bit annoyed.

Jeff stopped laughing, " so I see you two have finally got back together huh?"

Joanne smacked him upside his head and gave the two a hug " I m happy for you two you truly belong together."

" Owe woman what in the heck was that for" said Jeff rubbing his head

"You where being mean so I put you in your place, if you have a problem with it I can take certain privileges away" said Joanne smirking

Jeff quickly straitened up "no I ll be good I swear"

"Good now be a good boy and go to your room, I ll be there in a second to reward you" She said as she watched Jeff hurry down the hallway.

"Dang you got him on a tight leash don't you think you should let him have a little more fun?" Asked John amazed at how well she controlled her man.

"No I let him go and he goes and gets Amy then the two of them go get on a sugar high at 3 am and don't go to bed. Then I have to listen to him complain that he is tiered and wants more sugar" Joanne said.

Trish and John laughed "well he is a grown up and well him and Amy on a sugar high is like PPV it's the funniest thing in the whole world why waste it?" Ask John

"Because he is my man and I said no Amy is Matt s problem so I don't have to worry bout that" said Joanne

"O, common you're the one with pink hair, at least he has a reason for dyed hair and that's for T.V." Said John

This was true Joanne was about 6, usually black hair, slender, and with a usually normal personality.

"Hey I got tired of being normal" laughed Joanne

"What is normal anyways? I mean we have no true knowledge of what being normal really is." Said Trish

"Well I got to go please lover boy and you two should get a room your giving everyone else a free peep show" she laughed

"Ok we will and night" They both said almost in unison

They retreated to John's room after they made sure Joanne got into her room fine.

In John s room 

John had pushed Trish up against the door once they had closed it.

"You know that woman has a very good ideal" John said as he smirked

"Who is to say I m just going to lie down in bed for you on our first night back together huh?" Trish said with a very serious tone in her voice.

"Hey I was just playing, you know I don't make you do anything you don't want to." He said backing off her.

"Good cause maybe I just wanted to talk or go get something to eat I mean we just got back together" Trish said looking at the expressions on his face.

"Alright I can deal with that, hey I ve waited this long I can wait longer" He said turning around.

Trish jumped on his back guiding him to the bed "I never said how I wanted to talk, just that I wanted to talk" she said kissing him deeply.

"Now this kind of talk I like" John said after returning the kiss

"I thought you would but seriously I am hungry" she said getting off him.

"What do you want to do, go out or order room service?" Asked John cause truth be told he hadn't eaten much since the break up.

"Go out, then we can talk and maybe see a movie. You know take things a little slow for once." Said Trish hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Sure I can deal with it I mean that's what we need to do I think last time we took things to quick and I fell in love with you so bad that when you left I had dreams and thoughts of suicide every night." Said John truthfully

"So we will take things slow, get to know each other again then see where that leads us" she nodded and so did he.

They went to go find somewhere to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hey decided at 1 am to write a chapter instead of making you wait till I got home from vacation.

At the restaurant 

The two had picked something simple but one thing they didn't know is that they where followed the whole way there.

"I can't believe that little slut was telling the truth" Stacy said angrily.

"You are so much beautiful than she is I don't know how he can choose her over you." Said Tori Wilson from behind her menu.

"Ya I know, I mean I m a better lay than she is you I bet that she is so stiff he can barely move her" Stacy said through gritted teeth watching the two in bliss.

"That might be because you open you legs for every man that come along" said Tori laughing.

Stacy smacked her "who I sleep with is none of your business that should be me he is locking lips with not that bimbo."

Tori couldn't hold back her laughter "don't you mean who don't you sleep with cause just about any man around here has your digits."

Stacy jumped up "you know if you don't want to be here then go I mean I don't need you criticizing who I sleep with and when I do it with"

Tori stood up "at least I don't have to drug someone up to sleep with them I can get them on my good looks and talents"

Stacey smacked her "don't go there, if he wasn't so caught up on her he would be mine" she snarled.

"Ya right he would never take you unless he is drugged up and knocked out. You just are a no good self centered slut" she said walking away from the table

"You know what I don't need you I don't need anyone, I ve had just about enough of your bull crap, I will get him on my own" she screamed.

By now Tori was out the door and Trish who heard the whole thing was standing behind her.

"So you think you are going to get him back huh? Not a cold chance in hell" Trish spat

"O and just where is old Johnny boy now huh? Is he not here to save you." She pretended to whine

"No he is in the bathroom and I don't need his help I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back." She said

"O common bitch you cant do anything to me." Stacy said as she pushed her chin up

When her chin went up there went Trish's fists right to her jaw knocking her down. Trish jumped on top of her hitting her non stop till John came out pulling her off her.

"Let me go John this bitch was the reason we almost never spoke again." She said still swinging her arms.

"What the heck was that for" Stacy said wiping the trickle of blood off her lip

"JUST STOP IT" John screamed "I ve had enough of this Stacy you slut I will never love you, you don't even know the true meaning of love. You will never again succeed in breaking us up ever again I love this woman not you" John said coming inches from he face.

"How in the whole wide world could you choose her over me I can give you any pleasure you want" Stacy spat

"Pleasure isn't love that's one thing you have to learn now I don't want to see you near me again or I m getting a restraining order" He said guiding him and Trish out the door.

Stacy s jaw just dropped, he had just basically told her that he hated her. Well how could he not she did try to split them up but she aint going to give up.

Movie Theater 

John and Trish walked into the movie theater quickly checking for any signs of Stacy. When no sign was found they bought their tickets to see Star Wars 3(don't know if they like it but its late and I cant think of anything else), they got there popcorn and pop and went into the movies.

Right before the movie started Trish piped up "I ve seen this movie twice already you do know this?"

"And I ve seen it three times he said with a smirk"

"You planned this didn't you"

He just nodded and took her lips in his own. For to long did he long for the sweet tingle that happened when his lips touched hers or the sweet taste that filled his mouth like he just inserted a butterscotch. This is all they did throughout the whole movie when it was done they went to their car and went back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do love criticism but in other chapters I have said that I know I am not perfect in grammar I am far from it. Also as I am not using Microsoft word, I am using notebook, which does not check for spelling errors. I am sorry, for the people who have stuck with the story thank you for bearing through this with me and I hopefully will not let you down. Sorry for the delay I was on a weekend vacation but now I am back.

After the movie 

The movie had long finished until the usher finally came in and broke the two apart.

"M am I will have to ask you to please leave or the cops will be called" said the usher.

"Omg I m so sorry we got lost for time" she said pulling her face away from John.

"Holy crap your John Cena, can I have your autograph?" She eagerly asked.

"Sure kid I ll take a picture as well for the trouble you went through" John said smiling

" Thank you so much," said the kid as the picture was taken.

"No problem anything for a friend Alyssa he said finally reading her name tag" He said with his trademark smile.

"OMG Thank you so much I m such a big fan" she said hugging him

"No problem again I mean you went through enough trouble breaking me and my girl out of our make out session I just wanted to make it up to you and I m glad that I could." He said trying to convince the young lady that she wasn't being a burden.

She turned to the woman "OMG and you're Trish Stratus I had no ideal you two where going out." She squealed with delight

"That's because we just started going out again some things happened a little while ago that broke us up," Trish said at the young kid.

"O I don't need the details, but can I have your autograph to and maybe a picture with both of you if its not to much" She asked reddish colors starting to form in her cheeks.

"No problem you seem like a nice enough person" Trish said handing her the autograph.

"OMG thank you" she squealed with delight "umm before I came to break you two up some blonde was staring at you but I couldn't see her face in the dark, but she much resembled Stacy Keibler, I told her off but I m not exactly sure that it was her".

Johns smile faded "Dang her she just cant take a hint can she, I mean I gave her a warning and now I m going to follow through with it"

"Well thank you so much for the autograph" she said hugging them both.

"Again no problem and thanks for that tidbit of info cause Stacy isn't going to like what she has coming to her from me." John said accepting the hug

Alyssa skipped away singing to herself.

John turned to Trish "we are going to the police station and getting a restraining order then I m calling Vince and telling him to switch Stacy to Smackdown! I cannot take her hovering over us like this anymore I VE HAD IT" he finished off yelling it.

"Just calm down we will but let us get there first and yell later" she said lightly touching his arm.

"Alright, but lets say I buy you something before we go" John said

"Don't have to ask me twice" said Trish grabbing Johns arm running with it

"Dang girl you don't have to pull my arm off in the process, I mean I might want to use that to pleasure you later." He said seductively

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter or does it stay there 24/7?" She said slapping him hard in the arm.

"With you in it, it would be they're every second and you know it" He said kissing her lightly.

"There is time to kiss later," she said about ready to exit the cinema

They both stopped hearing screaming from a corner.

"I told you I don't want you staying late at work, now I have to punish you again" An old man said hitting someone who was bunched on the floor

John ran over there and grabbed his hand "you kick this kid again and I swear you ll wish you where never born" he said through gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kid!" The man screamed punching John out

"JOHN," Trish screamed

"Don't move he is drunk" John said angrily from the floor.

The kid got up and John recognized her as Alyssa. "Are you ok Alyssa?" John said as she warily stood up

"I will be in a second" she said as she punched her dad knocking him out cold. She stood over him "I don't care if I m 16 but a life on the street is better than a life living with you beating me near death ever night" she screamed and started to run out the door.

John grabbed her " there aint no way that I m letting you walk out of here, your coming home with us."

"No, I was a burden to my father, I made him drink and because of that he hit me. There isn't any way that I m going to be a burden to you as well" She said crying

John held her " you did none of those things he is a drunk, you can not help that. You wont be a burden and even if I have to carry you over my shoulder your coming with us and we will figure this out later" John said pulling her to him

She cried on his shoulder "Thank you"

Trish came over "don't worry honnie he wont lay another finger on you, we wont send you back to him even if the courts say no" Trish said touching her shoulder

"Now come on your going to need clothes if your going to stay with us" John said

"But I have barley any money he took most of it for booze" she said.

"While your with us we will buy everything and don't worry bout paying us back cause we want to do it" said John

Trish grabbed her hand "now lets go run up his credit card bill a bit" she said excitedly "it will be so nice to have another girl to shop with!"

She blushed "I only wear guys clothes, I don't like looking girly or anything. I m sorry I should leave" she said

John held her finally able to look at her without her uniform on and it was true she had a short hair cut like a guys and had on baggy jeans on with a plain yellow shirt "I don't care what you like, this just means I can finally look for some jeans while you shop" he laughed "while Trish goes and gets make up or whatever we can go get our clothes how bout that?" he said

She nodded and hugged him "thank you so much"

"No prob no one deserves to have hands laid on them like that" he said

"He has done that since my mom died 7 years ago, I just got so used to it. I play goalie for soccer and every time he hit me I would feel it while playing it" she sobbed

"Its ok, we wont hit you unless you wanna learn to wrestle then we will have to but it will just be for fun" he smirked

"Wait I thought you where just going to drop me off somewhere like anyone else would do" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, see I have been thinking" it was interrupted by a short cough by Trish who looked around as if she did nothing. "Now as I was saying, I have been thinking and if Vince will let us I would like to take you with us around the world. You can be road schooled and maybe even help out" John said

"I don't mind" Trish butted in

"You would have to give up team soccer, but you would be happier I believe and won't have to worry about beatings. You will make a lot of friends and it will be fun." John finished up awaiting an answer.

"OMG YES" she screamed " I have dreamed of doing this for so long, especially the no beatings part"

"Good now when we go get the restraining order we will pick up some adoption papers or whatever they are called (I have no clue seeing as I haven't had to get any sry). And seeing as you are staying lets you and me go to the men s section while Trish runs up my bills looking for her clothes" he said grinning

"Hey I don't run them up that much" Trish butted in again

"Thank you and ok I ll stay with you on one more condition" she said

"What s that?" Both Trish and John said in unison

"Can I meet all the members of Team Extreme? They have been my role models and every time on of them came here my dad locked me in my room so I couldn't go" she said

"That wont be much of a prob seeing as I m friends with Matt and Jeff. But to get to Amy you have to ask Trish." John said looking at Trish

Alyssa gave her puppy dog eyes

"Those don't work on me" she said but after a couple of minutes of silence and the puppy dog eyes "alright, alright I ll take you to meet Amy as well" Trish said with a smile

"OMG yay" Alyssa squealed

Trish took both of them by the arms "now see someone promised me that I would be able to shop so. LETS GO SHOPPING!"

She pulled them to the nearest store where they got the clothes they needed for Alyssa, and the clothes Trish wanted.

John looked at the time "lets get to the police station before it closes" he said

As they where walking out her dad showed up and grabbed Alyssa.

"Where do you think your going" he spat

"Nowhere where you are" she said raising her hand

"So you think you are going to hit me again. Huh?" Her dad questioned

From behind him John yelled " NO BUT I WILL!" and he hit him square in the nose and pulled him close by his shirt "now listen here, I am taking your daughter and I will not ask for money only that you stay away, get some help, and stay the heck out of her life" he spat in his face.

"You cant do that, you have no right" her dad said grabbing Alyssa again

John pulled his hand off her "I may not but I do have proof that you hit her over and over again and with Vince's layers we will win so I d advise you not to try" he said holding back his anger.

Alyssa piped up finally "can I do something John, please?" she asked

"Be my guest" he said

She gave him a low blow and got in his face "STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" she yelled

"Lets go" said John

With that they left leaving Alyssa s dad in a drunken crying heap.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story not even Alyssa  I wish I did though, but she is just like my sister. She would also like me to clarify something in no way does she "skip" as I put in the last chapter(I got bashed for this when signing on MSN). On another note again I am no grammar expert, I am in regular English and make mistakes just like everyone else. For those who like the story and have reviewed I thank you and lets continue with the story.

At the police station 

"Well the restraining order we can do but I m sorry Mr. Cena we cannot give you full custody of Alyssa until we have a hearing, but there is a very good chance that you will get her seeing what her father has done to her" the police officer explained.

"Does she have to go home to her dad or can she stay with us till the hearing?" Trish asked

"Yes seeing as her father decided on beating her you may keep her as long as you fill out this form, and since you will be traveling we will need a number to contact you at any time that we may need to" the officer answered

"Ok that will be no problem and I know with Vince s layers we cannot loose." John said triumphantly.

"All in all she is not your yet, but since you are sending her to school on the road know that every year she does have to take a test to make sure she is getting the proper education" he explained

"That will be fine as long as I m gone from him I will do anything to stay away from him" Alyssa finally popped in.

"Alyssa we now need your signature to complete this process" the officer said handing her a pen and the piece of paper.

Alyssa signed it smiling as she did so. I m finally rid of him after all these years she thought. That thought had been the happiest thought she had ever thought after her mom died. When her mom died her father moved her to Germany for 4 years, taking her away from her friends and family so they couldn't see what he did to here. After he got moved back to the states he got worse and made sure she didn't tell. But the fear is now gone seeing as she no longer had to deal with him. She was never scared of the beatings; she was scared cause she couldn't do anything to fight back.

"Now, the ordeal with Ms. Keibler she will receive this notice in the mail and is not to come within 50 feet of you at any time. I understand that she works with you but you have told me that she will be trading shows as soon as you talk to Vince. Is this correct?" the officer asked.

"Yes it is, Vince will have to seeing as she drugged me, and has harassed me for the past year" John said angrily

"Sir you do know that this restraining order doesn't help if we do not get there in time, I mean I know you will not hurt her but still she may be able to do this again. Just keep an eye out so you don't get yourself into trouble" said the officer

"I know and there aint no way I m going to allow her to do this to me again, I made that mistake once and I ll be damned if I will do it again" he said walking out of the office.

Trish turned to Alyssa outside "you said you wanted to meet Amy right?"

"More than anything in the world, I have always wanted to meet her she is my idol" she responded happily.

"Well I called her and guess what?" Trish said teasingly

"Don't tease me please tell me" Alyssa pleaded

"We are going to have a girls night out the three of us, no boys just us we will stay in a hotel and leave gutter mind back there in his own room" Trish said laughing

"Hey I heard that and you're the one that puts my mind in the gutter so I wouldn't complain" John said teasingly

"OMG I cant believe I am going to meet Amy, but also going to sleep in the same hotel and room with her. This has turned out to be the happiest day of my life thank you both so much!" She said happily

"Hey now we are your family so stop with the thanking us all the time it aint right, but I do know one thing, you can call me what ever you want just don't make any funny names up it might ruin my bad guy rep" John said rubbing her hair.

"O I wouldn't dream of ruining it you do that just fine by yourself" she said sticking out her tongue

At the Hotel 

Jeff and Joanne stood outside there door waiting for what John told them would be a big surprise, he told them that someone that they had just basically almost adopted wanted to meet him.

"OMG there is Jeff Hardy" said Alyssa walking into the hotel

Jeff put his elbow on her head "now who did you say again wanted to meet me?"

Alyssa squealed from underneath him.

"O hello, sorry I didn't see you there shorty" Jeff said smiling at her

"O thanks I didn't think I was that short compared to normal people" Alyssa said jokingly.

"Yes but to me you are short and because of that you will know be called shorty by me" Jeff said leaning harder on her "See you can be my elbow rest from now on as well"

Alyssa smiled "yes, but then I would have to stay with you all the time including when your in the shower and sorry I may think your hott but you're a little to old for me"

"O come on its only an 11 year difference but I do think my girlfriend Joanne might have a little problem with this" he said smiling

"Yes I would." Joanne piped up laughing " Hi I m Joanne, Jeff s girlfriend" she said extending her hand.

Alyssa took it "I swear I was not trying to steal him from you, I was just joking"

Joanne laughed " I know you where but it was oddball here to blame for suggesting it in the first place"

Alyssa quickly ducked sending Jeff falling to the ground "sorry"

"Hey I was comfortable there, why did ya have to go and make me fall?" Jeff asked as he got up.

"You where hurting my head and I have a date with Amy tonight so I really didn't need another headache." She said simply

"Wow I didn't know Ames went that way or I would have had her and Joanne get into bed so I could tape them for my own personal pleasure" he said laughing

He was then smacked upside the head but by who he had no clue seeing as everyone was in front of him. "Who in the hell just hit me?" He asked turning around to face Amy.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy you suggest that I go like that again and it will be more than a slap you will be getting, see Alyssa, Trish, and I have a slumber party tonight that your not invited to so if you would please…scram" she said pointing to his room.

Jeff got all girly "but I wanted to be part of your slumber party I mean we could do each others nail, hair, make up and gossip all night long" he clapped his hands together.

"A there is no way until Hell freezes over am I going to do any of that stuff except maybe gossip, and B. you suggest that I do again I will be forced to hurt you" Alyssa said pulling him by the shirt.

"Woe ok remind me not to get her mad again" Jeff said straitening back up

Amy turned to Alyssa "Hi I m Amy Dumas but I guess if you wanted to meet me you already know who I am" she extended a hand.

Alyssa stood there froze like a deer in headlights "ahhhhhhhh" was all she got out.

Amy laughed "well someone has a little bit of star fright don't we?"

Alyssa nodded and tried to extend a hand out which she finally did, she looked at the ground so she could try to speak "nice to meet you" she finally got out only it was a whisper.

"You do know you are going to have to get used to me now that you will be traveling with us right?" Amy asked putting her arm round her shoulders

"I find that kind of hard" said John "I mean she can barely say hi to you I think I may have to let her travel with you until she can say a proper sentence to you"

"That's fine with me I could use some company once in a while that aint a guy" Amy said

Alyssa just stood there tense because of Amy s arm on her shoulders. She had idolized this person for years and finally here she was talking and touching the one and only Amy Dumas. She could hardly believe it and now as it looked, she would be living her dream traveling with her.

"Now last I checked we had a slumber party to get started" said Trish and Amy guiding Alyssa into a room.

"See you boys later" Trish said shutting the door

In Amy s room 

Alyssa stood in the corner still scared out of her mind.

"Ok that it" Amy picked Alyssa up threw her over her shoulders "if ya wont come willingly to the bed I guess I will have to force you" Amy plopped her down on the bed.

Trish laughed, "ok you ask me to let you meet Amy but yet you can barely speak when you are around her"

"That's because I have idolized her for many years" Alyssa spoke finally

"Wow it talks" Amy said sitting next to her.

"And Fyi it doesn't like the name Alyssa to much" she said

"Then what would you like me to call you?" Asked Amy

"Can you call me Skitto or Skittles please? I hate the name Alyssa because it was the name of my dads mom, she knew he beat me and didn't want to say anything, now every time I think of her it disgusts me cause I could have been saved years ago." Alyssa said starting to feel sick.

"Ok Skitto it is then. But may I ask how you got that name?" Amy asked

"Simply because I love skittles and that's what my friends at school called me" she said simply.

"You and Jeff will get along just fine, you two are both skittle freaks" Amy laughed.

"Thanks for not calling me by my real name" Alyssa said.

"Hey no problem some wrestlers like their T.V. name better than their real name and go by that so why should you be any different." Amy said

"Why is this party getting dull?" Asked Trish

"Probly cause we haven't broken out the snacks, or you are just so used to alcohol at parties that you forgot how to have a good time without it" Amy suggested.

At the sound of the word alcohol Alyssa trembled. Amy noticed this "he drank didn't he? That's why he hit you?" She asked

"Yes he blamed all his problems on me since my mother died, I suspected that he beat her as well but I was never sure. The day she died he got real drunk and took it out on me"

Flashback Alyssa sat on the floor in a ball "Why are you doing this to me, I did nothing" 

"_YOU DID NOTHING? ITS YOUR FAULT THAT SHE IS DEAD!" Her father slurred out._

"_How is it my fault, I wasn't even home" Alyssa pleaded._

"_It just is everything that ever happened to us that was bad was your fault" he said continuing to kick her on the ground "I wished I never had kids!"_

"_Well you did and it somehow is my fault that you did?" she asked crying her eyes out._

"_If it weren't for you your mother wouldn't have died like she did" he said picking her up._

"_What do you mean like she did" she said sobbing_

_He threw her in her room "that's none of your business now enjoy the time you have cause when I get home tomorrow you will be sorry._

_The next day he took her to Germany to a house in the country, with steel bars on her windows and a lock on her door that only he could unlock. He sent her to school vowing if she told anyone she would die._

End Flashback 

Amy had tears in her eyes and pulled Skitto into a hug "OMG no kid should have to go through that. I hope his drunken butt gets thrown in jail after the hearing for good."

"You don't know how long I have wished that. I stopped believing it would happen a long time ago" she admitted

"So he kept you locked up in that room basically unless you had to do something for school?" Trish asked

"Yes he basically let me come down for food and locked me right back up. All that was in my room was a bed, desk, dresser, cable T.V., and it had its own bathroom" she said

"Umm Skitto can I ask you a personal question?" Amy asked

"What is it, if I don't like it I m sorry but I wont answer it" she said truthfully

"Did he touch you in any other way?" Amy asked hoping she would catch her question the right way

"He tried but he ended up getting kicked somewhere and stopped. I wouldn't let him and he gave me extra beatings for that" she said looking at the ground.

"Well at least you got some revenge when it came to that time. Why didn't you tell anyone at school?" Amy questioned

"I was to scared of him when I was younger and as I got older I knew if I would I would end up in a foster home and didn't want to not see my real family" she answered

"John and I will never keep you from the family you want to see" Trish said

"I know and thank you, if it wasn't for you I would still be getting beat" she said

"Ok enough with this bad stuff lets break open the sweets that I picked up" Amy said changing the subject

"O god if Amy picked the sweets there is no way we will be getting any sleep tonight" Trish said laughing

Amy threw Alyssa a bag "help me break em out"

Inside the bag where chips of all sort, pop, m and m s, skittles which she grabbed for herself quickly, pixy sticks, and candy bars of all sorts.

"You do know if your not going to share those skittles I will be forced to hurt you right" Amy asked getting up.

"Id like to see you try" Alyssa said holding the pack up

Amy tackled her to the ground trying to get them from her. When all else failed she tickled her under her arms that made her give them up.

"Now we share or you get none do you got it" Amy said holding the pack in front of her face.

"I guess so but now GIMME some skittles please" she said jumping up and down.

"Well at least you said please" she gave her some skittles " shall we send Trish to go pop popcorn for us?"

"Sure if she wants to" Alyssa said through a mouthful of skittles

"Why do I have to go?" Trish asked

"Because we got all the snacks out, and I want to talk to Alyssa alone for a bit" Amy said

"Ok fine I will be back in 15" she took the popcorn pack and left.

"Did I do something wrong" Alyssa asked

"No, but I wanted to ask you something" Amy said turning to Alyssa.

"Shoot"

"Well you will be traveling with me for a bit seeing as I studied to become a teacher and I wanted to make sure that you where fine traveling with men. Some are not that much older than you so I want to make sure," Amy asked seriously

"Ya that's fine, what are you afraid that I will fall in love or something" she said smiling

"No I know if you do none of them will hurt you but just with your past with your dad I wanted to make sure you had no problem with this" she said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nope but who will be traveling with us" she asked

"Shane, Shannon, Matt, Jay, Chris, and a couple more" she said counting them on her hand

"So all the hotties dang am I lucky?" She asked smiling

"So there is a girly bone in your body, I was hoping there would be at least one" Amy said patting her head.

"Yes there is but one more thing" she said

"What's that?" Amy asked

"NO TOUCHY THE HAIR" and she brushed Amy s hand off

Amy laughed "ok ill keep that in mind for future reference"

Trish walked in "what did you just say about hair?"

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"What did you two do while I was away?" Trish asked

"Nothing we swear" Alyssa said

"Somehow I don't believe you but as long as it don't involve me I don't care" she said throwing Amy the popcorn "there is your dang popcorn."

"Thanks" Amy said digging into it.

"Who wants to rent a movie?" Trish asked

"I do!" Alyssa shouted

"Which one?" Amy asked

"Monty Python Search for the Holy grail" she said(Skitto s favorite movie)

"I love that movie" Amy said

"Never seen it" Trish said truthfully

"Well it don't matter its 2 out of 3 so your vote don't count" said Amy popping in the movie.

"Its feels so nice to have your opinion wanted" Trish said laying on the bed taking popcorn.

"We want your opinion, just not right now" Amy said laughing

"O thanks" Trish said sarcastically

Amy put her finger to her lips "Shhh movies starting"

"You started it" She protested

Alyssa threw a skittle in Trish s mouth to shut her up and they all watched the movie.

Ok sorry for the long wait of an update I started working on this chapter yesterday but it was a speed day and didn't have enough to want to update. Hope you like it and have a great weekend. Unless I have kid duty I wont be updating till I get home Monday at seminar.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do try my best I am not the best story wrighter far from it. I am wrighting the chapter after skitto yelling at me many times to update.

After the movie 

"Well that wasent as bad as it could have been" said Trish stretching.

She looked down to see Amy and Alyssa cuddled up together (that would be a hott sight just FYI), with Alyssa curled right up into a ball. Aww there so cute she thought. She decided to leave them alone and went to bed.

3 Hours Later 

Alyssa awoke at the sound of a light thud on the floor.

"What the heck was that?" she said softly

"You kicking me out of bed that's what" said Amy laughing her butt off on the floor.

"Sorry forgot to warn you that I kick and leave bruises" said Alyssa.

"O now you tell me after you kick me outa bed" Amy said pulling herself up.

"Well its Trishes fault she never woke me up to move to a safer spot." Alyssa extended a hand.

"No it's alright, but ahh" she pulled out a sharpie "lets say we make her pay huh?"

Alyssa pulled out hair dye " I do agree we should" 

1 hour, 3 sharpies (blue, black, and red if you would like to know), and one box of pink hair dye later they both went to bed.

The next morning 

Amy and Alyssa couldn't help from laughing. "What do I have something in my teeth?" Trish asked.

"Why don't you go look for yourself" Amy replied sliding on the floor from lauging so much.

Trish walked into the bathroom "YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" she yelled stomping out of the bathroom.

Both continued laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing you all know this. Also in the last chapter I said that would be a hott sight and I mostly meant that, as it was Alyssa sleeping not as much Amy. I have nothing against Amy. And sorry for the lack of updating I was camping.

Trish ran into Johns room, he was sound asleep so Trish smacked him "Owe what did you do that for woman?"

"Do you see what our new daughter and Amy did to?" She said pointing at her hair.

John couldn't help but die laughing, "OMG those two will fit well together, wow I hope that aint permanent cause honnie pink is so not your color"

"You did not just turn girly on me did you? Ok you do that again and I will seriously have to take you to the shrinks cause you must have had to many chair shots to what's left of your brain" she said smacking him yet again.

"Hey don't diss me like that, I have a brain and I use it often" he stuck out his tongue "even if I didn't that would just reflect badly on you seeing as I am with you no?"

"Just shut up and go to bed" she said walking out of the room.

"Don't have to tell me twice" he said pulling the covers over his head.

Back in Amy's room 

"Omg we got her good" Amy said downing a pixy stick.

"I shouldn't of used that permanent marker" she said looking at the box.

"That was permanent o god I d hate to see Vince's face cause to be truthful…Pink is so not her color" Amy said laughing

"I see so John aint the only one who thinks pink is not my color. Maybe it's just me?" Trish said walking in.

"I don't do anything girly and I know that pink is defiantly not your color" Skitto said opening up more sugar.

"Haven't you two had enough sugar for a year?" Trish asked looking at all the stuff.

"No" they both said in unison

"Trish you have known me how long and I eat way more sugar than this in one hour normally" Amy said blankly.

"Your right I have known you to long, but I had no ideal that Skitto was the same" she said admiring the twos likeliness.

"Your right its scary how alike we are" Skitto said

"This is very true, I have never actually been like anyone my whole life" Amy said pondering, "the only difference is age or I would have said that we might be twins"

"We couldn't be, I have no siblings although I was told I had a sister that was put up for adoption" Skitto said.

"Why was she put up for adoption?" Asked Trish

"My mom was to young to take care of a kid or something, she was only 42 when she died so she had her at 12" Alyssa said

"OMG" Amy said eyes getting wide

"What's wrong?" Asked Trish

"No one knows this I was to ashamed to say but, I was adopted" Amy said admittingly

"Your joking right?" Alyssa said

"NO I wouldn't joke about something like that, I m telling the truth I was adopted" Amy said standing up.

"So you mean that you might be my sister?" Alyssa asked

"I guess I may be" Amy said not lying

"Woe hold on here, if this is true and she is your sister the judge cannot stop us, or if Amy wants you, from taking you from your father" Trish popped in.

"OMG your right we need a DNA test" Amy said

"Lets go wake up John but I warn you he has already been woke up once" Trish said


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: ok sorry about the 2 chapter thing the computer I was working at decided it was going to lose half of my document so I decided to be nice and finish what I started (to stop any bashing by Skitto)

"John wake up we have to get the hospital" Trish said shaking John awake

"What who is dying?" He asked groggily

"No one we need to get Amy and Skitto a DNA test" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"They might be sisters cant you tell from the way they act, and Amy was adopted" she said

"Ok what ever I m to tired to say anything against" he said as he got dressed

"Good I ll meet you down in the car" she said walking out of the room

At the hospital 

"You two go on we will go get something to eat to give you your privacy" Trish said

"Thanks" they both said walking into the hospital and up to the receptionist "may we get the forms to have the DNA test done please?"

"Sure fill them out and while you do I will get you a room ready" she replied

"Sure no problem and thank you" Amy said guiding Skitto to some chairs

They filled out the document and waited for there names and when they called them they gave their blood.

"You may stay if you wish the results should be here in about an hour or two at the most or we can send them to you" the clerk said

"We will stay if you don't mind we will just go get something to eat" Amy said

"Ok listen for your names to be called please," the clerk said walking away

At the cafeteria 

"Amy I m scared" Alyssa confessed

"So am I but what ever the outcome I will be alright" she replied

"But what if we are sisters then what will we do?" Alyssa asked

"First I ll beat the heck out of our dad then I will take custody of you and you will have a real family" Amy said putting a arm around her

"And if we are not?" Alyssa asked

"Then everything will go as planned before and we will still be friends, but either way we are not letting you go back to your dads I promise you" Amy said hugging Alyssa.

"Thanks, but I m still afraid I mean if we are we will know nothing about each other and you will have to meet all of the family" Alyssa said

"All the more fun and we can get to know each other," Amy said getting food

Alyssa sat down "there is a skate park around here when we are done eating can I go skate while we wait?"

"Sure we will still have a little while" Amy replied

"Sweet" Alyssa said digging into her food

They both ate then went to tell the receptionist where they were going about a half hour later they got a call to come in.

"We have the results in this envelope" said the clerk

Amy took it "thank you for your time but our ride should be here any second"

"No problem anything else while you are here?" the clerk asked

"Nope I think we are good," Amy said walking out with Alyssa

In the car 

"Should we open it now or wait till later" Amy asked

"I say we should go have fun then we can open it later tonight" Alyssa said "I don't want it to ruin my day if it turns out we are not sisters"

"True, so you do hope that I m your sister" Amy said giving Alyssa a nuggy

"AHH yes you caught me but didn't I say no touching the hair" she said moving under Amy s arm

"Yes but that was before we found out that we might be sisters so now I claim the right to" Amy said continuing the nuggy.

"Fine but then I get access to your cargo pants" she said

"What ever I get access to your cloths then as well" she said mockingly

"Children don't make me come back there," Trish said teasingly

"Yes mother," they both said in unison

"Didn't I tell you that they had to much sugar, they are so hyper they just called me mom" Trish said at John

"Trish this is Amy the sugar freak she has to much sugar in her system 24/7 so how could you tell the difference?" John said

"Ok you two do know we are still in the car and can hear every word that you are saying" Alyssa said from the back

"Yes I do know this but I think I will drop you and Amy off at the arena a little early so you can meet the rest of the wrestlers" John said looking through the rear view mirror to see her expression

"YAY" she said

"I thought you would like that, Trish and I have a meeting so we will have to leave after a little while to go talk to our layer" John said

"So before you go Amy and I have to open the letter?" Alyssa asked

"Unfortunately" he said simply

"Ok well I want to wait till the last second if possible if that is alright" she said

"That's fine with me but how bout we go meet Matt and introduce him to his girlfriends sister" he said

"That's fine with me, do you think he will like me?" she asked

"If he don't I will punish him with no sex so you don't have to worry" Amy piped in

"Ok that was just way too much info for my virgin ears thank you" Alyssa said

"You better be a virgin," John said

"Hey if she is not that's fine with me cause if she is my sister she is going to live with me and not you so don't worry bout it" Amy said sticking out her tongue

"Ok just to clear everything up yes I am a virgin" Alyssa said

"Good" John said

Trish smacked him "It's a girl thing John in other words butt out"

"Fine but I was just making a point" he said

All the girls laughed. They pulled up to the arena "everyone out" said John and they walked in. Vince stood outside "this must be Alyssa" he said outstretching his hand.

Alyssa shook it "Yes it is and this must be Vince"

"You are not mistaken" he said "You know Cena I think I m going to like having her around"

"Good, cause if we don't get her and this letter says yes she will be here anyway" John said holing up the letter.

"Why what's in the letter?" Vince asked

"Amy might be Alyssa's sister but we don't know yet" Trish said

"Well notify me when you do but I am a busy man so I must go now." He said walking away


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing and thank skitto for this update. Also she did write some of it.

As Vince was walking away Trish came out of the car and caught his eye "what happened to your hair?"

"You see those two" she pointed at Amy and skitto "they decided to play a prank on me for not waking one of them up to move. I thought I was being nice by letting them sleep"

Vince shook his head "please tell me it's temporary"

"Sorry your new favorite person decided to use permanent," she said laughing.

"O well if it was Amy I would be mad but not her," he said walking inside.

One Vince was inside Trish turned around "O I see since you are his new favorite you get away with anything."

"Yup Im just to cute to get mad at so nah." Alyssa stuck out her tongue.

Shannon Moore walked up behind her "you know there is a saying use it or lose it."

She turned around, "OMG Shannon." she squealed and hid behind John.

"Hey I aint saving you," he said moving

Shannon put his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside before screaming "Ill have her back later I promise."

"So Amy tells me that you think I'm hott is this correct?" he said smiling.

She gazed at him.

He stopped "If you don't answer I shall have to do something to you."

She couldn't help but still gaze unaware Amy had just walked in.

"Fine" he brushed her short hair back and kissed her lightly and pulled back.

She almost fainted but a loud voicewoke her back up "Shannon I can't believe you just kissed her," Amy nearly screamed.

"Hey she asked for it," he said shrugging "and it's not like I didn't enjoy it and I hope she did because she is a great kisser"

"Thanks," skitto squealed.

"Well I guess I ll leave you two to finish your kissing rage then" Amy said walking off.

Shannon smirked turning to Alyssa "so where were we" he said backing Skitto against the wall.

She sat there eyes as wide as an eagles. He leaned into her and kissed her again this time she swung her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHANNON!" John screamed.

"Amy said it was fine and I really like her she is the quiet type and John I swear I won't hurt her" Shane said scared.

"She is 16 your 25, and you see nothing wrong with this? I cant believe you two she may soon be my daughter and I know Amy wouldn't approve of making out in the hallway" he said red in the face with anger .

"We weren't making out," Alyssa finally said.

John took Shannon by the ruff of his shirt "you hurt her I kill you" he spat

"I don't hurt woman you know this man." Shannon said

"I want you to leave now," he shoving him down the hall.

Shannon went down the hall "I don't want to see you kissing someone older again" John said walking away. "Go find Amy or Trish," he added before turning down the hallway. Skitto watched him walk away in disbelief.

Skitto ran down the opposite hallway to find the woman, she knew Trish had to leave soon. As she was running she bumped into someone "Im so sorry"

"Hey no problem you where in a hurry" the man said

She looked up and it was no other than Shane Helms "Do you know where Amy or Trish are?" she asked

"Yup down the hall, hey you're the new person they took on that might be Amys sister right?" He asked.

"Ya that's me, but I have to go find them Ill be traveling with you so I ll talk to you then, again sorry." She said running down the hallway and turned in where Shane had pointed.

"There she is," Trish annonced introducing her to the entire woman in the locker room.

"Nice to meet you all," Alyssa said shaking there hands

"I have to leave to go to the lawyers so can you open the letter now?" Trish asked

"I guess Im as ready as Ill ever be" she said opening the letter.

"What does it say?" Asked Amy all giddy like.

She handed Amy the letter to happy to talk. "Our genes match up 85 which means WE ARE BIOLOGICAL SISTERS!" she finished screaming it.

The whole locker room hugged "Well now your coming home with me young lady, and I don't want to see that type of behavior I saw earlier" Amy said

"But I like him" Alyssa pleaded

"How bout this in 2 years we will talk but until them if I see you more than talking and you will be in boarding school" Amy replied

"Ok I have to go talk to the lawyer, I will be back in time for raw though" Trish said walking through the door.

"Amy Im going to take a walk is that alright?" Alyssa asked

"Sure just don't get lost that is easy to do around here"Amy said

"Ok I won't" She said walking out the door it was true she was going for a walk and she stopped in front of Shannons door and walked in. He wasent there so she sat down.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Shannon said stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel on.

"OMG I m so sorry I thought that you where at a match or something I ll leave" she said trying to cover her eyes

"No don't leave" he said jumping in front of her "Ill go get dressed just sit down please"

"Ok" she said she was so embarrassed "Im so sorry."

"It's no problem really" he said smirking noticing her looking him over. He went to go change and came out and sat down on the couch

"Listen Im sorry for what John did earlier" she said

"Hey its no problem, but I really do like you"he said looking her straight in the eye.

"Well I won't be staying with him Ill be with Amy seeing as she is my sister now, but she said in 2 years we will talk about us dating but until then if she see us more than talking and I will be in boarding school." Alyssa said.

"So as long as she don't see us she it's fine?" He asked.

Catching his drift she leaned into him and kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing again. Alyssa is making me update again. I know I have ventured off a little from Trish and John but I swear it will come in time gradually.

Meanwhile

"So this paper allows Amy to take Alyssa as her own?" John asked the lawyer once again.

"Yes this proves that she is family and a court cannot deny her the right to stay with her seeing as she has been abused by her biological father" the lawyer explained.

"Thank you sir and I guess we will be seeing you soon" Trish said shaking the lawyers hand.

Outside the office

"I was looking forward to having a kid around once in a while" John admitted

"So was I but if we are ment to have kids we will find out down the road I guess" Trish exclaimed

"Well in order for that to happen we have to start trying don't we?" he said lifting her bridal style

"Hey no bad boy, put me down, we are in a parking lot for crying out loud " she said wiggling trying to get free

"All the more excitement to do it" he said deeply

"No maybe if you're a good boy I will give you something special tonight but" she pushed off him "not in a damn parking lot"

"Yes honnie" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Just get in the car so we can get back in time for our matches" she said agitated

"All work and no sex makes Trishy mad" he taunted

"Damn strait but we have been to busy and I said we where taking it slow we have only been back together for 3 days now" Trish exclaimed

John drove to the arena and Trish went to find Amy "where is Alyssa?"

"She just went for a walk a little while ago why?" Amy asked

"Well John and I just got back and since you are her sister she can stay with you" she said happily

"Yes I ve always wanted a little sister and now I have one" Amy exclaimed happily

"Well John is a little dissapointed, he was looking forward to having her"Trish said sadly

"Sorry, but now that I have found her I aint letting her go. She had a bad past and I m going to make that up to her" Amy said putting a hand on Trishes shoulder

"I know Ames, and I wouldn't ask you to I have never seen either of you this happy" Trish said smiling "I guess John and I will have to start trying"

"Like it will be that hard that man is always turned on" Amy said laughing

"We all know this the sad thing is he does as well and uses it to his advantage" Trish said laughing as well

The girls kept gossiping for a while until it was time for their match.

Shannon s locker room

Shannon turned off the T.V. Alyssa had fallen asleep in his arms during a match and hadent moved since not that he was complaining. He had only known her for a little while but he knew he was in deep. Skitto started to stir in her sleep "No no get away from me" he heard her mumble

_Skittos dream_

"_I TOLD YOU TO TELL NO ONE" he father bellowed_

"_I only told my sister and her friends I swear" she said curled up in a courner_

"_That doesent matter you belong to me and you always will" he said kicking her over and over again_

"_No they have me now" she said crying_

"_Never you cost me my wife and my life, you owe me yours" he said smacking her in the face_

"_I didn't do nothing, you owe yourself your death" she said_

_He dragged her by the hair with her screaming._

_End dream_

Skitto now was crying thrashing and screaming and woke up with a fright "Baby are you ok?" Shannon asked pulling her to him.

"Yes it was only a nightmare" she said crying into his shirt

"Shhh it's all over now that person is never going to touch you again," he said holding her.

"It seemed so real, like it really was happening, but after all these years I have no ideal what is real anymore" she said wiping her teary eyes

"I m here baby and I wont let anyone hurt you, neither will Amy" he said slightly rocking her "she is just looking out for you"

"I know but I like you and I don't need another person keeping me locked up, before I couldn't even have friends out of school and now that I find someone I really like I cant date him without sneaking around" she said looking into his eyes.

He looked back "we wont have to sneak around for long, just let her get used to the ideal and maybe she will forget about us not dating, cause I know I have only known you for a short time but I" he stopped

"You what?" she asked

"Nevermind, how bout you tell me about your life?" he asked

She told him everything he wanted to know.

"Wow, you have led a rough life, and I don't want you to worry about being beat again, cause baby I wouldn't dream of it" he said tracing his fingers along her jaw

"I know you wouldn't" she said before kissing him "I know no one here will do that, you all are just so nice"

"Ya most of are" he said putting his arms around her waiste

"OMG look at the time I m so sorry I have to go" she said giving him a quick peck on his cheek

"Alright don't want you to get into trouble so get going," he said giving her a hug.

Diva s locker room

"Why are you so sweaty skitto?" Amy asked

"Just been running around that s all" she lied

"O Trish got back, and guess what" Amy said all giddy

"What?" she asked

"You get to stay with me since you're my biological sister" Amy squealed in delight "John is taking a little hard, he accually was looking forward to you staying with him"

"I should tell him I m sorry, but at least now I wont be messing in his private time" she said

"No you ll be in mine and Matts" she said sarcastically

"Yes and if I hear anything weird I swear you will find me sleeping outside" Alyssa said raising her eybrow

"Or I will just ditch you for that night" Amy replied laughing

"Hey I would find a place to stay, I m not used to getting out of the house much remember" she said laying back. She spotted a notebook "can I write in that?"

"Sure I barely use it so you can have it" Amy replied

Skitto grabed the notebook and began to write (ok this is not an original skitto poem, I am writing it seeing as she is asleep at the time dang time exchange)

_It used to be so dark_

_Now I see a light_

_These strangers surround me_

_And for some reason I do not flee_

_For so long I have been locked up_

_With only one dream_

_To get out and survive_

_Without dying_

_Beaten down_

_My heart was always crying_

_Then I met all these people at once_

_I knew their faces_

_But them I did not know_

_For no reason at all they took me in_

_And I was welcomed into there family_

_That aint a word I m used to using_

_Most of mine were so abusing_

_These people are so nice_

_And I got a big surprise_

_I found my sister, who happened to be my idol_

_And now I have people who care_

_One for family, true family_

_To many to count for friends_

_And my first love_

_Wow how did this happen_

_Have my prayers finally been answered_

_Well one way to find out is take this road to where it leads_

_And find out if they have been _

_For once I m full of glee_

She shut the notebook feeling better "what did you write?" Amy asked

"A poem I used to write them so I didn't kill myself" she replied, "that one was cuz I was happy"

"Well I m glad I could help make you happy" Amy said smiling

"Everyone has made me happy, this was the best day of my life and thank you" Alyssa said smiling back

"Hey what else are sisters for" Amy said putting her arm around her shoulders

"Hmm for letting their sisters meet there boyfriends" she said hopefully

"Ok let's go meet the horndog" Amy said laughing


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing again. I m bored in this computer class so I will humor my sister and write (you owe me a phone call now). Hope you enjoy.

Matt s locker room 

Matt was just starting to do his pushups when someone came in "Who is here?"

"Your beloved who else would walk in without knocking huh?" Amy said sarcastically.

"Well it could have been someone important" he said

"O and since when am I not important?" Amy asked

"I swear I didn't mean it that way" he pleaded getting up off the floor

"You better not have. I have someone I would like you to meet" she said trying to guide Skitto from around her. "She is a bit shy at first"

"Who might this be" Matt said moving Amy aside

"This be my sister that I am going to adopt, I ll tell you later the details cause we have gone through them to many times as it stands" Amy said pushing Skitto to talk.

"Hi, I m Alyssa, but you can call me Skitto" she said outstretching a hand

"So much for being quiet" Matt said chuckling and taking her hand

"No I ve just had to many shocks already I am all out of not talking" she said simply

"Good cause I m tired of talking for you" Amy said

"O haha very funny" she said sarcastically

"So does this mean she is staying with us Ames?" Matt asked

"Yup traveling as well, I am going to be her teacher" Amy said proudly

"Wow she will get an education" he said sarcastically

Amy smacked him "just what is that supposed to mean mister"

"Nothing I swear I was joking" he said putting his hands on his head

"Are both of them like this?" Skitto asked

"Pretty much, they both act like horndogs and get punished for it" Amy said smiling

"Yes but why so hard that hurt" he said faking a tear

"Aww did little Matty get hurt" Amy said pouting

"You know very well that I aint little in any place on my body" he said

"OK that was way tmi for me thank you I shall leave now to leave you two to your dirty talk" she said going towards the door.

"Just stay out of trouble" Amy said

"And if you hear noises stay out" Matt replied

"Matthew stop saying that" Amy said watching Skitto lower her head and walk out the door.

Alyssa stood in the hallway and decided to get something to eat she saw Shannon with his back turned to her gulping down a water bottle. She ran up and jumped on his back "Boo" she said

He flipped her over and gave her a hug " hey sexy"

"Just got away from Amy and was about ready to go get some food would you like to accompany me?" She asked

"Sure, lets go down to catering and get some grub" he said taking her by the hand

The room was empty seeing as most were getting ready for their matches so the couple sat in the corner, Alyssa laying on Shannon, eating a sandwich


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry for not updating I didn't have seminar the other day so I shall do it now. Skitto will not help write any of this seeing as I cannot e- mail it to her at school so I am sorry for this. Also let me know if I should continue with this story of if I should ditch it your input is needed. Also any spelling errors toward the end blame on my seminar teacher for walking behind me every 2 seconds. Also I changed the rating for what might happen in later chapter or in this chapter you never know.

They heard a sound and Alyssa jumped up right before Joanne entered the room "Hey girl I haven't seen you since yesterday anything new?"

"Ya, Amy is my sister we had a blood test done to prove it, but that's about it" she said simply

"What that's cool so you have a good family now, are you going to stay with Amy then?" Joanne questioned

"Yes John is a little upset cause I guess he was looking forward to me living with him, but Amy is my blood and for right now I need to be with blood that doesn't hit me or I might go crazy" Alyssa explained

"That's true and we all know Amy wont raise a hand at you, so she is also going to be your teacher?" Joanne asked

"Ya, I d hate to see how that will go seeing as if I get bad grades she will know, I wont be able to hide them from her like I normally would" she said as she smiled a lil thinking of what she just said

"Ya that's true but Amy has never been a stifler for grades so you should be alright" Joanne said starting to crack up. She then noticed Shannon "did I interrupt anything you guys?"

"No we swear we where just eating" Shannon said quickly

"Ya right but I wont tell I mean I m 16 dating a 28 year old so don't worry, I just don't get hassled cause I m out of school" she said winking

"Ya you and your English schools letting you graduate at 16" Alyssa said a little hopeful "if I where to say I went to England do you think I could get away with it?"

They all broke out laughing "No but since you studied at Germany you only have less than a year left so it aint that bad" Joanne said

"Ya and that day I will be happy, I can travel without having to study" She said thinking

"Or go away with your boyfriend" Joanne said laughing

"True or that" Shannon said scratching his jaw

"Get that thought out of your mind" Alyssa said eyeing Shannon

"What thought?" He questioned with a grin

"The perverted thought that your mind just thought up" she said

"Ok which one then?" He questioned

"All of them including me" she said

"Well there when all my thoughts" he said

"Ok yes I m still living here I don't want any sex talk by me please" Joanne piped in

"O sorry forgot you were here" said Shannon

"Ya right but I guess I ll go I have to go call Jeff to see when he is coming back on the road with us for a little" Joanne said heading towards the door

"Yay, Jeffipoo is coming with us soon" Alyssa exclaimed

"I m going to tell him that you called him that" Joanne said walking out

"O god he is going to kill me" she said

"Not while I m around" Shannon said moving up behind her

"Thanks, where do you want to go next?" She asked

"Well all the protective people have matches that will take them about an hour, but see I have no match scheduled" he explained

"Your point is?" she asked

"This gives us private time" he said picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder

"O yay now can you put me down?" She asked

"Nope its more amusing for other people including myself to do this like this" he said smiling

"O great so you are using me for your personal enjoyment" she exclaimed

"Yup but you may want to watch your other end, people have attendance to smack" he said

"Ya and if they do I m getting down and they will be hitting that" she said

"O I got the feisty one didn't I?" he asked

"When it comes to people touching me yes," she said

"So I can't touch?" he asked

"I meant that for people I barely know and not for the person who is my boyfriend" she said

"O good, cause I would have just a little problem with this" he exclaimed

"O why? I might have to make that rule for you if you keep this up" she said teasingly

"But that would be just hurting yourself" he said sticking his tongue out

"No see I have never had it so I can live without now you on the other hand I don't think can live without" she said

"You never told me that you have never been touched" he exclaimed

"Didn't think it was that important" she said

"Well it is now I m happy that I will be the first to touch you in that way" he said happily

"And who in the hell said you where going to touch me like that huh?" she asked

"Just saying, I wont rush or push you into anything I swear" he said sincerely

"Good, cause I would kill you if you tried" she said

They got to his locker room "So what do you want to do?" He asked setting her down on the couch.

She pulled him on top of her and kissed him "I think we can figure something out"

"I do believe we can," he said kissing her lightly

She depend the kiss "I do believe so as well"

Someone walked in "Well what do we have here?" Came the voice of Shane Helms

"O crap" Shannon said jumping up

Alyssa blushed "umm hey Shane"

"Hi, Shannon may I ask what you are doing?" Shane said

"Listen man I aint gonna lie, she is my girlfriend and I would appreciate you not telling Amy, John, or Trish about this" he said

"I wont but listen man don't get into trouble, I know you two aren't all that far apart in age but still just watch it" he said walking out

"Thanks man" Shannon said. He turned to Alyssa "sorry forgot I was rooming with him"

"Its alright as long as he don't tell anyone" she said

"Ya but he said he wont and I believe him, he isn't like that" Shannon said sitting back on the couch

"Good its nice to have friends like that" she said running her hands through his hair

He stopped her hand with his and kissed it "your beautiful, you do know this"

"No I think I m ugly, but I think your beautiful as well" she said smiling

"You could never be ugly" he said moving his hand up her arm

"I could," she said moving her hand to the back of his neck

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Yes why?" She questioned

"Just making sure, you know I would never hurt you," he said rubbing her shoulder with his hand that had moved up there

"Yes I know, and you know I would never hurt you" she said looking him dead in the eye

He racked his brains unable to say the words _I love you god damn it why cant I just come out and say it_ "I know that you cant hurt me unless you leave me"

"What is wrong your face looks a little hurt? And I don't want to leave you" she said

"Nothing I was just thinking, and that's a good thing" he said with his brain screaming _TELL HER YOU LOVE HER DAMN IT BEFORE SHE IS GONE!_ He finally whispered, " Love you"

Unsure of what he just said she asked, "What did you just say I didn't hear it"

"Umm nothing don't worry about it," he said blushing

"No tell me please" she said

"I said, I said" he stuttered

She placed her hand on his cheek "I won't laugh"

He adverted his eyes to the ground he said, "I love you" again just a little louder

She put her hand under his chin and looked him in the eyes "I love you to"

He smiled and kissed her "I m glad you do"

"Why did you not want to tell me?" She asked

"Because we just met and I thought it would seem weird" he said truthfully

"That's ok, but don't be scared to tell me anything. It it's the truth I want to know" she said

"I can deal with that, I m not good at keeping secrets anyway" he said smiling

She smiled back "We still have about 30 minutes"

He looked at his watch "Ya we do. What do you say we lay here and watch their matches?"

"Good ideal just so we don't get lost for time. I really don't want another incident tonight" she said

He laughed "True we have had to many of those already"

They sat on the couch and waited for the matches to be over "Well I am going to find Amy to see what I have to do" Alyssa said

"Ok, I love you" he said before she left

"I love you to" She said as she closed the door

Diva s locker room 

"Have a fun time?" Alyssa said walking in

"O a blast it's always been my dream to do that," Amy said sarcastically

"I knew it was" she said

"So where have you been?" Amy asked her

"Went to get some food, hung out with a couple people and watched your match" she said

"That's cool but hey listen is it alright if Matt and I go out tonight?" Amy asked

"Can I stay in someone else's room so I don't have to listen to you two?" She asked

"Ya that might be a good ideal" Amy said laughing

"Ok I m going to go ask around" she said leaving again

"Ok use there cell phone if you need a ride still so I know not to leave without you" Amy yelled as she was closing the door

"Ok" Alyssa responded and got a big smile on her face

"Hey welcome back that was a short leave" Shannon said seeing his girl walk in

"Ya well Amy wants to go out tonight and she said I could stay with someone else so I don't hear the two at night" she said

"Good choice those two get loud" Shannon said laughing

"Ok yes I really didn't need to know that" she said laughing as well

"Well you walked into that one. Who are you going to stay with?" He asked

"Well see she never specified who I could and couldn't stay with" she said smiling

"I'm guessing you want to bunk with me then?" He said hopefully

"No I only came in here to tell you that, yes I wanted to know if I could bunk with you," she said sarcastically

"Well I don't have a prob but see since I was rooming alone I only have one bed" he said raising his eyebrow

"Well we will just have to make the best of it. O and you have a car right?" She asked

"Ya why?" he responded

"She said if I couldn't get a ride to call her on the persons cell" she said

"That probly was so she knew why you where going with" he replied

"Well if your ready I am" she said

"Yup lets get going" he said smiling


	19. Chapter 19

Dsiclaimer: sorry bout the lac of updates I got really sick and had to catch up with a lot of homework. As of always I do not own anything/ anyone nor am I a grammar expert.

Shannons room 

The two had come back to Shannon's room after going out for dinner, "Umm do you want to watch T.V" Shannon asked uncomfortably

"Sure" Alyssa replied blushing Omg I cant believe we are sleeping in the same room and bed she thought.

Shannon turned on a movie having difficulty trying to play it she is going to be so near to me and I know she will have an effect on my body that no other woman has had just by being there he thought

"Having trouble?" Alyssa asked coming to help him

"Ya sorry just thinking" he said sheepishly

"Its ok" right as she said, that they locked eyes with each other.

"Thanks" he mumbled right before she pulled him in for a kiss, continuing the kiss he stood up and pulled her as close as he could breaking the kiss finally.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have done that" Alyssa said blushing

"No you should have," he said pulling her back and leading her to the bed. Gently he placed her on the bed and continued to kiss her. Finally his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, he stopped when he felt her freeze up and looked her in the eye.

"Shannon I m sorry but I cant, I m afraid I know you wont hurt me but I m only a kid" Alyssa said feeling bad.

"Don't be like that, I don't need sex to live" he cupped her cheek "I will wait until your ready how bout that?"

"I d like that" she replied smiling

"Now we have both had a rough day, how about we get some sleep?" He asked

"Sure but if Amy didn't warn you I kinda kick in my sleep" she said sheepishly

"Don't worry I get beat up on already having you do it will just make things more fun" he said pulling the blankets over them.

She layed on her side of the bed only to feel his arms incase her waiste and pull her close "I like to cuddle" he wispered sexily into her ear.

"That's fine with me" That's all she said because she fell asleep right there in his arms.

Shannon smiled to himself I like this feeling he thought and then he to fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I only do this now to humor the few people who decide to read this.

Alyssa woke up for once the person she started sleeping with was still in bed "Sleep well?"

"Ya but am I going crazy? Normally I kick people out of bead." She said

"I think you were to comfy to kick me out, you snuggled all night with me" he said smiling

"Wow that's a first" she said turning to face him

He kissed her "I like this, being able to be so close to you without anyone knowing"

"Ya I know we don't have anyone breathing down our neck to stop seeing each other" she said getting up "lets go get some food I m starving."

"What, we aint going back to bed I m tired" He said wining

"No now unless you want me to hurt you I d advise you to get your ass out of bed" she said trying to pull him up

He pulled her back down to him "now is the hurting a promise or a threat?"

"That would be a threat I cant make a promise that I don't know if I can keep" she said laying her head on him

"Then I m in luck that you wont hurt me aint I" he said

She pulled him up "Get your ass up and lets get food"

"Yes mommy" he said playfully

At breakfast 

All the wrestlers where there so they decided it would be best to split up Alyssa went to go find Amy and Matt. "Hey where were you all night?"

"Went and slept in a room with a friend why?" Alyssa asked

"Just making sure your alright, didn't get a call so I prayed that you had gotten a ride" Amy said

"Ya I got a ride, went to get something to eat then passed out" Alyssa said plainly

"Dang, you really lead an exciting life don't you?" Amy said jokingly

"Ya I know, its just so great to be me" Alyssa said sarcastically back

They both laughed and ate only to be interrupted by some arguing they looked over and it was Jeff and Joanne.

"I don't care what he says your not doing that" Joanne argued

"If I don't I will lose my job, I know its brutal but I cant help what I m told to do" Jeff argued back

"What s wrong?" Alyssa asked

"TNA wants Jeff to do a gimmick that could kill him and he wont listen to reason" Joanne explained

"I have to or I will lose my job" he said

"And if you do you will lose me" Joanne said walking away

"BABY PLEASE!" Jeff pleaded

Alyssa went to comfort Jeff "She is bullheaded you aint going to get her back believe me unless you don't do the match"

"But I will lose my job" he pleaded

"Would you rather lose her? And its not like Vince doesn't want you back! You can get a job easily," she said

"True if I lose her I will lose everything but my job I can live without. Thanks" he said running after Joanne

Alyssa turned to Amy "I m gonna go up to the room for a bit and write is that alright?"

"Sure it aint like I m your mother, just your sister" Amy said taking another bite of food

"Thanks" she said walking to the room

In the room 

Alyssa found her notepad and started to write

The poem 

_I woke up _

_Smelt your cologne_

_And felt so right_

_Even though its wrong_

_We put there saying behind us and fled_

_Into your hotel rooms bed_

_We slept there all night long_

_And it felt as though for once like I belonged_

_I loved the feeling being in your arms_

_It was like I was floating among the clouds_

_I sat up and didn't want it to end_

_It was like I just was paddling down the river to its bend_

_You don't want to stop at the bend but you must_

_And I know you will never break my trust_

_I have already been broken if you haven't noticed_

_But you still hold to me tight as if you never knew it_

End poem 

She ripped the poem out and decided to give it to him when she saw him later and laid down to take a nap.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only write this for the very few people that read this and for the fact I get told I will get hurt if I stop(thanks Skitto) now on with the boring story. PS. Skitto gave me the ideal for the happenings in this chapter.

Skitto awoke with Amy standing over her "good morning sunshine"

"Morning, why do you look so pissed?" she asked

Amy held up the poem "why didn't you tell me that's where you were this morning?"

"Because I knew you would kill me. You threatened me if I continued to see him you would ship me away but I love him to much to not see him so ship me away if you have to" She said adverting her eyes from Amy s gaze

"I wont ship you away I just wish you would have listened to me, I was only trying to stop your heart from getting broken" Amy said

"Its my heart and I ll let anyone I want to break it and I know he wont" She said

"No you only think he wont, Shannon is still a kid just like you and able to make mistakes like anyone else." Amy tried to explain

"I don't care cause if we make mistakes we make them together" Alyssa pleaded now

"Ya you make them together but I don't want him ruining my sister at such a young age I mean look at you already only 16 and your life has been hell do you really need a man to make that worse?" Amy tried reasoning

"My life was hell because of a man and no man can make it any worse than what it already was, as long as I have a loving family I don't give a damn what happens to me anymore" Skitto said getting outraged

"I m only saying this once then, don't come crying to me if he breaks your heart I wish you guys all the happiness in the world and I hope you will be happy" with that said she took Skitto s hand "I will accept you and him going out but I don't think you should be so open about it around john he might kill him for that one."

"I know he already promised if he hurt me that he would but Joanne says he wont and that's what I m hoping cause he is my everything and without him I don't think I could live" Alyssa said

"So Joanne knew before me, man I must be a bad sister for that" Amy said laughing

"No she just walked in on us eating at the cafeteria and said it was alright and that she could keep a secret" Skitto said laughing

"So she kept a secret from me huh, well I guess that means I have a bone to pick with her know huh?" Amy said laughing

"You had no intention of shipping me away did you?" Skitto asked

"Not really why would I ship someone away that I just met? And I just didn't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already had" Amy said smiling

Skitto jumped on her "You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry" Amy said trying to wrestle her off

Skitto fell on the floor in a laughing heap "why can we not stay mad at each other?"

"Cause were sisters dummy and we are supposed to be used to fighting!" Amy said laughing

"So this is what sisters are supposed to do huh well I guess I m pretty good at this since we have gotten in our first fight" Alyssa said

"Yup" Amy said giving her a nuggy


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am bored so I thought I would update seeing as I have no life yet I value what I have. In the past on my disclaimers I have said that I am not a grammar genius, I only say this for the people who reviewed and made fun of some of my typing, I am using notepad and I am sorry if you do not like the writing but I don't care anymore I am not forcing you to read, if you like it tell me if you think something should be changed then review and I will take it into consideration.

Skitto was running towards Shannon s room she busted in and tackled him to the bed "miss me?"

He kissed her "you know it but aren't you supposed to be with Amy?"

She handed him the letter "she found this and figured us out"

He read the letter "That is beautiful, but isn't she shipping you away now?"

She smiled "nope she says we can see each other as long as I don't come crying to her if you break my heart"

He smiled and picked her up swinging her around "well that s good to know specially since I will never break your heart specially since it is mine"

"I knew you wouldn't and I told her I would be fine and that's when she said I could see you"

He put her down "God I m so happy lets go celebrate"

"Ok but what shall we do?" She asked

"How bout we go dancing?" He suggested

"I don't dance, never have and I bet you wont get me to ever either" she said stubbornly

"Hmm what are we betting here?" He asked intently

"I don't know, its not like you will win I know myself and I don't dance," she said crossing her arms.

"We will see about that now wont we," he said taking he hand and leading her to the car

In the car 

"So how am I going to get in, its not like I am 18?" She asked

"Your with a superstar, I can get anyone in" he said triumphantly "any other questions on trying to get out of going dancing?"

"No, but you wont get me to dance" she said

"How do you know, hell you might be good at it" he said looking at her

"Eyes on the road dummy" she said as they nearly hit a car

"Aint my fault you're so sexy that you make me loose concentration" he said sarcastically

"No but no one said that you had to look" she said sticking her tongue out

"Either use it or lose it," he said sexily

"Hahaha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh" she narrowed her eyes "now don't make me hurt you"

"Hey there is no hitting the driver" Shannon said

"Who said I was gonna hit you while you were driving?" she said secretly

"You wouldn't," he said daringly

"How do you know?" She said mockingly

"I don't but all I need to do is to catch you and kiss you then you will melt in my arms like butter," He said very cockily

"That's what you think but also I do the same thing and I have you right where I wanted" she said playing with his ear

He shivered "good point just your touch drives me wild"

She lifted herself up and kissed behind his ear "like that you mean"

"Damn woman if you don't want to start nothing you cant finish I would advise you to stop or a third member of my party will be getting involved" he said grinning

She traced her finger down his jaw line "then I will stop but lets get out since we have been sitting in the parking lot now for a while"

They got out and went to get in "ID please" the bouncer said Shannon showed him his ID and he let both of them into a back room.

In the club 

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about" he said smiling

"I believed you I never said that it wouldn't work now did I?" she said

He led her to the dance floor "don't look around, just move with me" he said putting his hands near her ass

"God why are you trying to make me do this you know I can't dance" she said blushing

"Just move with me, there is nothing wrong with that" he said

"Fine" she aid as she slowly started to move with him

"This isn't so bad is it?" he asked

"I guess not" she replied as a faster song started to play, she looked around and got an ideal

"Do you want to stop now?" Shannon asked

She didn't answer but started to grind with him.

"Woman your writing a check that you cant cash if you keep this up" Shannon said his voice getting shaky

She felt him getting harder by the second and swung her arms around his neck with her ass still pressed up against him "want me to stop?"

"I don't but ahh your making another member want to pop out and that aint good" he said sheepishly

She stopped looked at him and kissed him deeply "lets go back to the room" she said taking him by the hand

"What s your rush woman?" he said trying to keep up with her so his hand wasn't pulled off

"You ll see just hurry up" she said

Back at the hotel 

The car ride had been fast with her kissing his neck the whole time. They got into the hotel and Alyssa led him up to his room "what are you doing?" Shannon asked

She kissed him deeply and pulled him on the bed with her "This" she said taking off his shirt

"I thought you wanted to wait?" he asked playing with her exposed stomach

"I have waited long enough and I m positive I want this" she said looking in his eyes

He looked back "I ll do what you want I just don't want to hurt you baby, are you sure?"

She kissed him again and he took it as a yes. He slid off her shirt and took advantage of the new skin by kissing it. He could feel her tighten as he did this and looked up "you ok you want me to stop?"

"No, I m not used to someone doing this just take it slow" she said the last part in almost a whisper

"I ll let you choose your pace" he said continuing to kiss her and play with her newly exposed breasts. She let out a low moan he lifted his head and whispered "do you like that?" In her ear she nodded and he started to play with it with his tongue. She tossed her head back and he slid down her shorts slowly looking at her face which was all white and looked like a deer stuck in car head lights. He came up and kissed her "I ll be gentle I swear" he cooed in her ear. She nodded and he started to rub her inner thigh. She moaned and cringed her legs together a bit. He smiled and took off her underwear and slid a finger inside of her. A moan escaped her lips as she has never felt like this before and loved the feeling. He lifted his head to her ear and said "do you like this?"

"Ahh huh" she said trying to hold everything back

"Let it go baby we don't have to be quiet" he said moving faster and inserting another finger. She tossed her head back and he lowered his and stuck his tongue in her. Her eyes rolled back as she cummed for the first time. He smiled and brought himself back up to her "did you like that?"

She couldn't even speak and nodded her head. He smiled and took off his pants "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, just be easy please" she said obviously scared

"Ok" he entered her slowly and heard her wimper. He cupped her cheek "do you want me to stop honnie?" he asked very scared

She shook her head "no it's supposed to do this right?"

"I think so," he said as he felt her loosening up and started going faster. With every passing moment her moans got louder, as he got faster and moaned with her as she milked him for all he had. He felt her tighten up and knew her climax was coming soon so he started going as fast as he could and brought her to the edge with her screaming his name and digging her nails into his back.

As she panted she said "I love you" and cuddled up into him

He held her tight and said "I love you two" and the two fell into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Ok I have been only thrown one ideal to bring back Joanne and Jeff; this of course was by Joanne herself. Skitto likes the story the way it is. I need the readers opinion tell me what you think or I ll just keep it as it is. The other day I said that I was going to quit the story and I still might but I do need something to do during this class other than try to beat Manny Legacy s record of picking your nose for an hour strait while sitting (no offence to Manny he is my favorite goalie for my favorite team just making a point.)

Alyssa awoke and felt a naked body against her and smiled. She remembered everything that happened the night before and was so comfortable in the man she loved arms. He kissed her neck and she jumped "don't scare me like that I thought you were still asleep"

"Sorry, I thought you felt me move so I wanted to kiss your neck" he said yawning

She turned to face him "I love you"

"I love you two" he said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead

Both of them heard a voice in the hallway and heard John s name mentioned so they decided to go and take a look. It was Stacy of course who had stopped a room service guy and was giving him money to take the tray. "What do you think she is up to?" Alyssa asked

"I don't know but we have to warn John" he replied

Alyssa called John s room and told Trish who seemed to have been sleeping that Stacy was on her way.

"What does she want?" Trish asked

"I don't know Shannon and I just saw he bribe the room service to take the tray from them" she answered

"Ok thanks and why are you with Shannon you know your sister will kill you right or do you have a death wish?" Trish asked

"No she knows, she is fine with it now, she just don't want me crying to her when Shannon breaks my hear" she replied

"Ok be careful, you know I think of you as my child" Trish teased

"Ok yes mother" she replied sarcastically

"Alright I hear a cart I m going to head her off" Trish said

"Wait! Don't let John touch anything on that just in case she is trying to drug him again. Better yet you don't try it either she could be poising you" she said quickly

"Ok thanks" Trish said hanging up the phone

Skitto turned to Shannon "I hope they will be alright"

"So do I, that woman is a crazy lunatic when she don't get what she wants" he replied

"So I have seen many times" she said looking at the floor

John s room 

John was in the shower so Trish opened the door before Stacy had a chance to run "well, well look what the cat dragged in. Not trying to poison my man again are you" she said picking up a glass of orange juice "or maybe this time you are going for me"

"What are you talking about" Stacy said innocently

"Well see a good friend of mine saw you bribe the room service guy to give you John s and mine food" Trish said looking at Stacy in disgust

"So maybe I wanted to be nice" Stacy said breaking a smile

"Nice ya right the last time you were nice was when you couldn't move" Trish spat

"Well that goes to show you how much you know me" Stacy said getting in Trish s grill

"Ok back out of my grill bitch you weren't even invited to the barb be Q" Trish spat

"Well its not my fault Dawn s and my invitation somehow got lost in the mail" Stacy said backing up

"No see you never had an invitation you came by your own sexual accounts ie the person you were dating at the time" Trish spat

Stacy faked crying, "that one really hurt Trish it did"

Trish having enough pushed the tray of food onto Stacy and went into the room. John was out of the shower "what was that all about and where is our food"

"Lets just say some rat got into it" Trish said angrily

"So Stacy strikes again?" John asked

"Know any other rats?" She asked

"No but hey you never know every town is full of them" he said shrugging

"True, could have been anyone but because of our luck it was the notorious Stacy at it again. I swear that woman has no sense of pride to get her own man" Trish said

John looked out in the hall at the mess "you just had to ruin the upholstery didn't you?"

"Ya I was aiming for the throw rug but you know me I had to feed the rat that fell on it so hey" Trish said laughing

John chuckled "so how did you know all this was happening?"

"O well see Skitto and Shannon over heard them and called" she replied

John gave her a weird eye "and why are those two in the same place?"

"Because Amy allows it now so far be it for us to break it up" she said

"Ok well that explains a lot but what say we go get some food in the lounge since Stacy has an appetite that could kill a cow" he said laughing

"Sure on the way down we can grab a pregnancy test to" said Trish looking at John s facial expressions

"Ok then lets get……………A PREGNANCY TEST!" He yelled

"Damn only took your brain how long to let that sink in" Trish said looking at her watch

"Woman why do we need that?" He asked

"Because I m late and I want to make sure" she said

"You mean I might be a father?" He asked

"No I had sex with some random guy off the street. Yes you might be a father" she said

"Well sorry woman" he said sarcastically "now lets get some food knowing that kid his appetite is as big as mine"

"Hey don't get your hopes up yet I might not be pregnant" Trish said following him out


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: we have a problem with my home computer and I am unable to update unable to update normally and I will try when I get chances at my school.

"Well shouldn't you know if you are pregnant?" John asked

"Not all woman can tell I just have a feeling" she said

"Well lets get going woman" John said trying to push her out of the door

"Hmm now if only you were this fast with your appointments" she answered sarcastically

"Appointments are made but this I take full responsibility for" he said grinning broadly

"Only you would think like that horn dog," she said rushing out the door

"What I m excited you cant say that about me normally" he said honestly

"You know that is true" she said picking out a test

"Ok now where do you want to go eat? You can pick since you are the lady of the day" John said not knowing the troubles ahead.

Stacy walked out from behind a magazine rack "so the woman might be pregnant" she said aloud

John and Trish brought food back to the room and before they started to eat Trish took the test "we should be able to eat before the test results are clear"

"Ok but how am I going to be able to eat not knowing?" John said excitedly

"No matter what wrong you eat so don't pull that" Trish said

John ate a pancake "true"

They finished eating and Trish looked at the test….


End file.
